Devil Gang
Devil Gang (デビルギャング Debiru Gyangu) ''is a Mechanical Monster from C.R.I.M.E. and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Devil Gang has only one thing on his mind all the time and that is to kill. Devil Gang is a rough, silent and brutal gangster-like robot that won't stop at nothing to attack. History Debut and Death: The Doctor and The Fiery Eagle vs the Metal Terror Devil Gang appeared to wreak havoc on Tokyo, where he opened fire, sending off gunshots near a large crowd of civilians, scaring them off. Devil Gang then went around began prowling the streets and scanning the area, looking for somebody up until he met up with Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, who then faced back at his opponent and charged forward with a hammer by his side. Devil Gang then cocked his tommy gun and then opened fire at Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Several brown blocks could be seen surrounding the area, floating in the air; Kamen Rider Ex-Aid then jumped upward, landing on one of the blocks to avoid the gunfire, before jumping down, landing behind his opponent, hitting him in the head with his hammer. Devil Gang was then hit by the attack and then turned around and swung the butt of his gun at Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid dodged, kicking his opponent in the side. Devil Gang then fired his plasma beam at Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, but fortunately Kamen Rider Ex-Aid did a back-flip, avoiding the beam, and then bicycle-kicked his opponent. Yamato then transformed into ZyouhEagle, joining in on the battle; Zyuoh Eagle's wings spread, forged in flames, and burst past Ex-Aid in a large burst of speed. Devil Gang then made found his targets. Zyouh Eagle then zipped across Devil Gang, slashing across him with his EagRiser at high speeds. Devil Gang then then hurled off his hat, throwing it at Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and Zyouh Eagle like a boomerang, after it hit them his hat then returned back towards himself. Devil Gang then advanced forwards, firing plasma beam from shades at the two. Zyouh Eagle then used his wings to reflect the plasma beams right back at Devil Gang, along with with Kamen Rider Ex-Aid then appearing into battle in his Sports Action Gamer Level 3 form and charged into battle, drop-kicking at Devil Gang. Furious, Devil Gang then violently retaliated by letting out a wild stream of machine gun fire at the two. Zyouh Eagle and Kamen Rider Ex-Aid both leaped out of the way to avoid the stream of gunfire and fought back by Zyouh Eagle then shooting downwards, covered in flames as he crashed into Devil Gang at full-force and Kamen Rider Ex-Aid then pulling the wheels off of his armor, throwing them at his opponent. Devil Gang was sent flying back. Devil Gang got back up, ready to open fire again. Devil Gang then fired his plasma beam like crazy, going haywire. Zyouh Eagle was hit by the plasma laser, sent crashing into a building; Devil Gang then marched towards Zyouh Eagle's spot, intent on finishing him off. Right before Devil Gang could shoot at Zyouh Eagle though, Zyouh Eagle then suddenly burst forwards, in a flaming, spinning body and then performed a flaming kick at Devil Gang, sending Devil Gang crashing downwards to Ex-Aid to finish him. Devil Gang got back up and attempted to open fire at Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, but he was then hit by Ex-Aid's wheels, ending him. Devil Gang then began to spark and flash and then fell over and exploded, destroying Devil Gang once and for all. Arsenal & Abilities * '''Machine Gun:' Devil Gang was armed with a powerful machine gun that he could use to open fire against his enemies at. * Plasma Beam: Devil Gang could shoot out a red-colored plasma beam from his eyes (more specifically his "shades".) * Boomerang Hat: Devil Gang could toss his metal hat like a boomerang at his foes and it could return back to him. Trivia * Originally it was going to be Dangan that Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and Zyouh Eagle were going to fight the RP, but he was replaced as Gallibon the Destroyer thought that Dagan wouldn't have fit. Devil Gang was then brought in instead. * Devil Gang was the eleventh Mechanical Monster fought in J.A.K.Q. fought. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Super Sentai Category:Kaijin Category:Assassin Category:Criminals Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Deceased Category:Robots Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)